everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Brittania Pendragon's Diary
Intro from the Driver So, this is my first diary ! Don't judge me too hard please :) This is basically Britta telling how she (re-)met and bonded with the students who would later become the Arthurian Knights. Chapter One The idea had been in my mind for a long -really long- time. Writing a diary. Some would say it's for swooning princesses who struggle with nearly everything in life. But I don't think so. Everyone can write a diary. Even me, see ? But, where are my manners ? I didn't even introduce myself to the little nosy who opened this (aka you. ''Launcer, if you're the one who opened my diary, I swear on the Grail that I'm going to kill you. Same goes for your sister.)'' I'm Brittania Pendragon, but please, call me Britta. Yes, I'm destined to be the next King Arthur. I'm DEFINITELY a Royal, but I have nothing against Rebels. They have their reasons. But maybe I should start by the beginning ? The day I arrived at Ever After High, one or two years ago. Compared to some others, my arrival was very, very discreet : I arrived in the schoolyard by a magic teleportation portal. Simple, efficient, discreet. I joined Marlie (she's the next Merlin and one of my best friends, we know each other since nearly all our life) and River (same, we're friends, but being the next Lady of the Lake, River tends to give more advice than needed.) in the schoolyard. We were all very excited to be a school we had heard so much of ! I remember that Marlie wasn't that excited, and River was over-excited. Those two are like polar opposites ! I knew Launcer and Lancey were there, but I just din't want to let Launcer waste a so important day. As for Lancey, I decided I would take the time to chat with her... later. I wasn't long to meet my storymates, some in a very "normal" way, and some others... pretty unconventionally. Pearl Cival and Gaelle Lahad were among these. I met the first three weeks after the year had begun, we were both assigned to clean up the Cooking Class-ic classroom. We didn't really notice each other at first, and we were busy cleaning up. At one point, we were cleaning the same table, in opposite directions, and we kinda collided. I quickly apologized, and was pretty suprised by the other's answer : "Nah, it's okay. I've seen worse, heh !" This way of speaking was somewhat familiar to me, and this hint of Welsh accent somehow rang the bell to me. She didn't let me the time to say anything and went on : "Name's Pearl, Pearl Cival ! You ?" I knew it ! I had met Pearl years ago, when we were both a lot younger, so it wasn't a surprise that I didn't really remembered her. When I introduced myself, Pearl opened her eyes wide. "Yeah ! I knew it ! I knew I had seen ya somewhere !" Category:Diaries Category:Original Character Fanfiction